


Different This Time

by gingayellow



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-03
Updated: 2018-01-03
Packaged: 2019-02-28 00:06:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13259430
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gingayellow/pseuds/gingayellow
Summary: When a battle goes wrong (especially for Lance), Allura is left confronting how this is different from all the other deaths/near death she's endured in the past. [Allura/Lance, Shiro/Keith implied. Takes place during the first part of S3]





	Different This Time

Title: Different this Time  
Fandom: Voltron: Legendary Defender  
Characters/Pairing: Allura/Lance, Shiro/Keith implied  
Rating: PG  
Disclaimer: Not mine, anything mentioned here by name isn't mine  
Warnings: None  
Notes: I am NOT in the medical field in any way, so apologies in advance. ;; For hc_bingo, prompt is "CPR/rescue breathing." Takes place during the first part of S3. There is a not so subtle DS9 reference in this.

Hunk only allowed himself to breathe once the last Galra cruiser disappeared into a series of small explosions. He only had so much time: he, Allura and Lance were trying to help the local population fight off the Galra on planet. So, of course, a cruiser attacked mid-battle. Hunk was the closest to his Lion, so he’d taken flight while the others stayed behind. Hunk had taken care of the cruiser. Now all he had to do was confirm that his friends weren’t dead.”

“Lance,” he called on his comm. “Lance, come in.”

Silence.

He was about to scold Lance for an old, unfunny joke—but then Allura was on the comm. _Hunk?!_

The last time he’s heard Allura so scared, it was when the Blue Lion was throwing a tantrum because Allura wasn’t a ‘good daughter’ or whatever. “Allura, what is it?”

_It’s Lance. He took a hit, and he—he’s not breathing, Hunk, I don’t know anything about Human bodies or how to apply first-aid—_

“Allura, it’s gonna be okay,” he said just as much for himself as for her. His best friend needed him right now, and he was still stuck in space. There was no way he would get there in time.

… Like all Garrison students, Hunk was trained in CPR. Allura wasn’t, but she was the only one nearby. Pidge and Keith were on another planet, fighting another part of this universe-wide war. There was only one real choice, even if it wasn’t a good one.

“Allura. I’m going to teach you CPR.” There was so many reasons why this was a bad idea. But it was ‘Lance might die’ versus ‘Lance will definitely die.’ 

He gave the instructions as well as he remembered Doctor Bashir’s lecture. He didn’t allow himself to focus on anything else—and finally, **finally** he heard Lance sputter back to life.

“He’s okay Hunk.” Allura’s voice cracked with relief.

“Thank you.” Hunk own tone was raw. “I know that was scary.”

“… Yes, well. I’m fine now.” Allura wasn’t completely back in ‘Princess’ mode, but she was clearly trying. “Blue and I will take Lance to the ship. We’ll have to come back for Red later.”

Hunk knew through experience that trying to suggest that Allura needed help was a bad idea. It was one of those times he missed Shiro again—he always knew what to say in delicate situations. Hunk never did.

And, okay, neither did Keith, but he was the leader know. And while he wasn’t the most socially adroit being in the universe, he was scary perceptive sometimes. So Hunk made a quick call to Keith, letting him know of the situation.

\--

“How’s he holding up?”

Allura wasn’t with the pods. Coran had been giving her so many ‘subtle’ hints to go and eat, that finally, she decided to defer to his judgement for now, if only to make Coran feel better.

“He’s doing better,” Allura admitted before she took another sip of tea. “Coran says he’ll be out of the pod in a few vargas.”

Keith nodded. “Now, how are you holding up?”

“It never gets easier, does it.” Allura had lost people before. Her mother had been murdered. So had her father. So had… had Shiro, and countless others. She was the princess of a dead people. She should be used to loss, but then Lance had fallen down, and hadn’t moved. 

“No, it doesn’t.” Keith’s voice was heavy with a pain they both understood too well. “But you were able to save to Lance.”

“Only because Hunk helped,” Allura reminded him. She sighed heavily. “I’ve been fighting in this war almost as long as I can remember. But when Lance fell,” when she realized there was a very real chance that there would be no more bad jokes, goofy smiles, or support when she was at her lowest, “I couldn’t handle it.”

“That’s why we’re a team. So we have support when we can’t handle it.” Keith leaned against the kitchen wall, arms folded tight. “Lance is going to be really proud of you for keeping a cool head when he wakes up.” 

He left after that, for which Allura was grateful. Terror was a familiar feeling for her. So was relief that they’d stopped a disaster, and guilt that she hadn’t done enough. But knowing that Lance had almost died…there was still a pressure on her chest as a result.

She wasn’t sure what she was going to do about, but she supposed she had a few vargas to figure it out.


End file.
